One More for the Road
Plot One More for the Road One afternoon we were relaxing in the RV on our way to Yosemite. We were just about a mile away so about 5 more minutes in the RV. Once we arrived at Yosemite, Fernando, Santi and I started setting up the RV for camping. We had just finished setting up the RV when Santi, Fer and I are all happy to be there. But, on the other hand, I would rather be somewhere else that could seem more exiting with stuff to do. Such as camping near a lake for swimming and tubing or waterskiing. Still not happy with his my dad’s idea of dinner, I am trying to turn into XLR8 so I can run off really quick and get a burger. Santi decides to help once Fer lets him know on his plan for dinner, having a vegetable stew cooked over a campfire for dinner. I told them I’d go for a short walk. When I’m alone in the woods where they can’t see me I slam down on the watch. But instead of transforming into the desired alien form, the watch instead transforms me into an entirely new form: Heatblast (unnamed yet). “Ahh I’m on fire!” I begin to panic and start to scream and run around in a panic, terrified because I’m on fire! But I suddenly realize that it doesn’t hurt. So I got exited that I had a brand new alien. Since he is covered in fire I assume he has fire like powers so then I decided to test my new power. I then begin launching several fireballs at the trees. Unfortunately it ends up starting a forest fire! Fer and Santi notice the fire, and Fer calls the Park Rangers, they quickly both Fer and Santi grab a fire extinguisher from the RV and rush to try to put it out before it gets out of control. In the process Santi and I run into each other. He then finds the source of the fire. He comes across Heatblast (unnamed yet) attempting to stomp out the fire (only making it worse, of course). Santi is terrified at his appearance and, just as I am trying to reason with him, he whacks me with the fire extinguisher, then sprays me with it, and tells him to me stay down. Heatblast (unnamed yet) retaliates by lighting his shoe on fire (getting a cheap laugh in the process while Santi puts it out), and explains to him who he is and how the watch gave him a new alien finishing just as Fer appears. They explain what happened to me, and Heatblast (unnamed yet) is just about to tell the whole story to Fer again, but Santi interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Fer tells Heatblast (still unnamed) to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out “Sounds like a plan” I say then go to a different location and burn some more trees. The plan works, but a lot of the forest is destroyed just as the Park Rangers show up. Back at camp we sit around a camp fire I made. Still as Heatblast I wonder what I should name my new alien. “How about…Heatwave or Piro or maybe Fireball or Flamethrower!” Then the watch starts beeping and I turn back to Tomas. Later before dinner (luckily changed plans for a barbeque) we see a news report about a group of robbers invading a jewelry store with flamethrowers just outside the park. “Lets go.” my dad said. When we come up to the jewelry store the guys with the flamethrowers are shooting a police cars. “Time to show these guys some real fire power!” I say as I turn into Heatblast (unnamed yet). “Hey do you think that could be his name, Firepower!” I ask Santi. He shrugs. “Ok we’ll talk about it later” I say then I spring into action. I stand in front of the police cars and some of them back off. Two of them decided to challenge me and they fire, so I fire back. My fire is able to overpower theirs and they all stand back. “What do we do now?” one asked. “We get out of here.” said the other then aimed the flamethrower into the next door building and the others joined in. Then there was a burning building in Yosemite. People are out on the streets, speculating the view. Within it, a woman and her child are trapped by the surrounding flames. Quickly I run inside to try and help. To make their situation worse, they look up to see the burning ceiling about to collapse onto them. They get ready to brace for the impact, when they realize that nothing happened. The two look up to find Heatblast (unnamed yet) holding up the fallen section of the roof. I tell them that I have come to rescue them, and I toss the section aside. Then I use Heatblast’s ability to absorb all the fire in the room. Once the flames were out, I lead them to safety. They are unsure at first, but they go with me anyway to live. The three attempts to use the nearby staircases to escape are foiled by another piece of the building smashing and burning down our exits. Heatblast (unnamed yet) quickly spots another alternate exit to get them out to safety, and starts by cutting through the wall at the end of the hallway with a high temperature of heat. Then transports them to the street below by encasing them, as well as myself in a tornado of flame. Outside all the people are impressed by the spectacle. As Heatblast (unnamed yet) begins to act modest about the event, his attention is quickly drawn off by Santi and Fer who drive up to interrupt and inform me that the fire was started as a distraction and the thieves were getting away. I try to cover this by saying that I knew everything they were talking about. As I get in Fer pursues the thieves, he notices smoke coming from the seat next to him. I am there as Heatblast (unnamed yet) and his heat from his body is burning through the leather seat. Santi responds to this by putting out the fire with the extinguisher from before, only to hit Heatblast along with it. After a short chase with the thieves, I leans out the window and blow up the rear end of their car with a fireball, sending it out of control into a brick wall. Then I get out and walk up to the driver’s seat, and pull the door off. I then convinces the thieves to get out by bending the door metal in his bare hands and telling them to “Get out of the car and get against the wall unless they want a permanent sunburn. I start to say “You guys pick the wrong day to be” but end up back to normal before I finish saying “guys!”. They notice that the alien is gone and its just a kid so they try to escape, but the police show up just in time. I try to take credit for the capture, but the cops tell me that this isn't something that kids should be playing around about. So I leave disappointed. Later the next day I explain to my dad and Santi that it isn’t fare how I don’t even get the credit for my actions. “You’re doing the right thing that’s all that matters.” my dad responded. “Besides having the watch should be its own reward” Santi said trying to cheer me up. Unfortunately the criminals from the night before had a back up plan in case they were caught. They each knew how to pick a lock with pocketknives (that they each had the entire time) and used them to open the handcuffs and escape. About an hour later we had gone into town to have lunch. When we were done and had paid for the food, we were about to leave after the Lakers game was over. The game ended 98 to 103, Lakers won and just as we were getting up we saw an emergency news broadcast about 6 thieves (the same from the night before) invading a nearby bank. We rushed over there as soon as we could and saw the thieves. This time only two had flamethrowers and the rest had some super powerful laser guns. We them shoot at a police car and it exploded and shot 20ft in the air. I decided I needed to transform into the fire alien again. I turned the dial but instead transformed into Upchuck. “Oh man I wanted to go…Flamebody? No, not good enough” I said then charged at them. “Hey there’s some of giant hamster coming at us” one of them said. “Then blast him” the leader responded. “I was hoping you’d say that” I said to him. Then as he fired I opened my mouth and laser blast went in. Then I spit it back out the same way it came in. The blast managed to take out four of them nearby. Their was just 2 left, one with a flamethrower and the leader with a laser. One hit me with a flamethrower and since it would expand Upchuck couldn’t swallow it! Then the leader blasted the laser right in front of me (that way I wouldn’t swallow it and redirect it). The blast sent Upchuck flying about 2 blocks away. They all ran off before I could return. At least Fer and Santi took all the bags of money and put them back in the bank. That afternoon I tried to find out where people could get such powerful weapons. I was able to discover where the source might have been with the help of Grey Matter smarts. We then headed over to the location. When we arrived their was no one there, but we did see all the weapons they had and more. Fer then notified the police about this. We then constructed a plan for our next encounter. The next time was the next day, the day we would be leaving for our next destination. We saw them running out of a Best Buy with a bunch of stuff. I chased after them and turned into Heatblast (still unnamed) for one last time. I blasted the ground with fire and shot like a rocket. Then blasted away all their weapons with fireballs. Then with my left hand blasted straight. All part of the plan to have them run right. I led them into a dead end, where my dad and Santi were waiting and knocked out 3 of them with trash cans. Then as one turned back around the last thing he saw was my fist. We managed to knock out the others and the police were waiting for us in the store across the street. The plan worked perfectly. That day was a good day, we defeated the thieves and I gained a new alien who helped me save the day. Now we were off to Chicago for a music festival featuring The Rolling Stones. The End Characters *Tomas MAggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Common Crooks Aliens used *Heatblast (debut) *Upchuck *Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes